Long Lost Lives
by airyckah
Summary: [hiatus]Buffy wakes one morning to find her life a dream. She finds herself trapped in a world that is hers, yet not. Finding love and pain, she battles to find her past... who she really is. HPCrossover
1. The Starting

Buffy Summers opened her eyes and searched her surroundings for any sign of familiarity, but could find none. When she had closed her eyes she had last seen the green ceiling and walls of a hotel room, but now found herself staring at the unfamiliar black ceiling and purple walls of a bedroom.

She sat up and looked at the mirror on top of the dresser.

A younger face had replaced her adult face; that of a young girl…well not that young. At least 17. She ran her fingers over her face.

"Buffy, Lily's here dear. Do you want to go out?"

Buffy's head filled with thoughts. "Um…Sure." She could remember a girl name Lily from a far away life, one she thought had been over long ago. "I'll be right down."

As the day went on, memories came to Buffy. But one question remained unanswered… had the last God knows how many years been only a dream?

"Did you bring your wand?" asked Lily, pulling a long stick out of her pocket.

"My what?" 

"Your wand, silly!" answered Lily, laughing.

Buffy went through her pockets and pulled out a stick a lot like that of Lily's.

"Wonderful." Lily smiled. Lily was a couple years older than Buffy, but they were still good friends.

"Lily Evans." The rainbow ended and fell into the air like dust in the wind.

"James!" Lily swung around and into a young boy's arms. Buffy smiled. She remembered James. She had at one time like him; back when Lily hated him. She never worked up the courage to tell anyone and now he was with Lily. Behind James came Remus and Sirius, and followed by them was Peter. Remus and Sirius both came and sat down by Buffy.

Lily had pointed out many times how much she thought that both Remus and Sirius like Buffy. The problem was that she liked them both, and Lily also suspected a love triangle.

"You're crazy," Buffy had said.

With Remus to her left and Sirius to her right, Buffy wasn't sure what to do. Usually when Remus wasn't around, she flirted uncontrollably with Sirius, and likewise when Sirius wasn't around. Now, though, she had no clue what to do. 

"Buffy, do you want to come with us to Diagon Alley for an ice cream?" asked Sirius, a finger tickling her hand, which was on the grass propping her up.

Remus stood up and dragged her with him. "Yeah, come on Buff," he said, putting an arm on her shoulders and leading her towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Fine." Buffy let Remus continue to lead her. Sirius stood up and caught up to them. They were followed by James and Lily and Peter.

As much as Buffy hated to admit it, she couldn't help it but to think that maybe Lily was right…maybe there was a love triangle either happening or about to happen. It scared Buffy. She hated choices.

88888888888888888

Buffy yawned and allowed Remus to wake her from her sleep. "Come on baby," he said, shaking her, "You have to get up." Buffy groaned.

"Remus…"

"Get up."

Buffy pulled herself up and grabbed Remus by the neck. "Just a couple more minutes," she begged, her lips touching his slightly.

"No." He kissed her and dragged her into his arms. "Have some breakfast and get dressed." Buffy slumped herself into Remus' shoulder as he carried her to the kitchen.

They sat at the table eating, when Buffy asked the question.

"How Harry dealing with…Sirius' death?" she asked, the confidence with what she usually spoke with quavering.

"I can't be the one to judge that. Maybe you should be the one to talk to him. You and Sirius were close." Normally if Remus were to talk about Buffy and Sirius' relationship, jealousy would get the best of him. But now it was hard with his good friend dead.

"He is with the Weasley's, right?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. At the Black house."

"Perhaps I will go talk to him," she said, "if that's alright with you."

"Of course it is," said Remus. He put his hand on her face and wiped away a tear with his thumb. Buffy closed her eyes and placed her hand on his. She kissed the palm of his hand.

"I love you," she whispered. Remus pulled her into his arms.

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear.

8888888888888888888

Buffy shivered as she waited for Harry to return to the living room area with a butterbeer.

"Thank you," she said when he brought one back. He sat down across from her on a chair as she remained seated on the couch.

She had many memories of Sirius, but her most precious one was the first time he had told her he had loved her.

It had been the second week of their summer break after the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts. It was a very cold night for summer, and they had lit a fire and were just sitting there, staring at each other.

She loved his eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen; the most beautiful shade of blue ever. She could have just sat there staring into his eyes for an eternity.

He took her hand and pulled her into him where he kissed her; long a passionately. Then he let her rest her head on his shoulder, where he gently whispered in her ear, "Buffy Anne Summers, I want you to know that since the first time I ever saw you, I loved you. I knew we were meant to be together, and I knew that our love would live forever."

_He stole my heart,_ she thought. _But I made a choice._

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" Harry asked, taking a gulp of his drink.

"Sirius."

Harry took a deep breath and Buffy looked away from him. There was a great pain in his eyes.

"Do we have to?"

Buffy nodded. "It helps." Harry shook his head.

"No." he stood up and left the room. Buffy sat still for a moment before laying down on the couch and falling into a deep sleep, her most precious memories of Sirius replaying over and over.

8888888888888888888

When Buffy woke she wasn't alone; instead she lay on top of Remus, her ear against his chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart. She closed her eyes again but sat up as she heard a soft whisper.

"What's the matter?" asked Remus, sitting up too.

"Nothing…what time is it?" she asked Remus, grabbing the collar of his cloak. 

"One, I think," he answered, pushing himself closer to her.

"I have to go…" Buffy kissed him and slid off of the couch and onto the floor. Remus grabbed her wrist.

"Why?"

"Dumbledore is starting a new course this year and he wants me to meet the new teacher." Buffy kissed him once more before she left.

Buffy entered the pub and immediately noticed Dumbledore in a small corner. She also noted a girl with her back to her.

"Dumbledore," said Buffy, walking closer to the table.

"Ah, Buffy. Please, meet-"

"Tara," finished Buffy, remembering the blonde haired girl.

"Yes. Have you met her before?"

"No…" Buffy had never met Tara…not in real life, at least. She still remembered her dream like she had had it the night before…or the events had actually occurred.

"She's a Wiccan Witch, and has come from America to teach the new course…World Magics," explained Dumbledore.

Buffy gulped. "It's nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand.

Tara smiled. "And you…"

"Buffy," said Buffy, telling Tara her first name.

Buffy remembered Tara…she had been Willow's lover…and had been murdered after…someone had tried to murder Buffy. In the dream.

"Tara has also joined our side for the war that has been brewing with Voldemort. She is currently the second most powerful Wiccan Witch in the world."

"Who's the most powerful?" asked Buffy.

"A girl named Willow. She was turned to a vampire a couple of years ago, and is currently been seen as one of the followers of Voldemort." This saddened Buffy. The Willow she had…well known was loveable, sweet, and almost all together non-evil. Except for when Tara had been killed. But that period passed quickly.

"I see." Buffy sat down at the table.

"Could you show Tara to the Black house, please? There is some business I must take care of."

"Of course."

8888888888888888888

"How did it go?" asked Remus as Buffy entered the flat.

"Don't even ask."

"Then tell me." Buffy laughed.

"Remember that dream I had years ago, when we were just out of Hogwarts?"

"Buffy, I remember everything you've ever told me."

"Well I met one of the people today. She's the new teacher. Tara." Buffy picked up a glass that was on the table and threw it across the kitchen. It shattered against the wall. "I thought that was all behind me, that I could just forget!" she yelled, falling to the ground.

"_Reparo,_" muttered Remus, dropping to his knees beside her. "It's alright…"

"And that Willow girl works for Voldemort. She's not only the most powerful Wiccan Witch today, but she's a vampire," sobbed Buffy.

"Sssh…Buffy it's alright. It probably means nothing. But even as Remus spoke these words there was the smallest trace of doubt in his voice.

8888888888888888888

**NOTE: **I am making Lupin younger, and I know he is not _that_ old anyway, but just know I am making him younger.

I apologize if I did not spell anything correctly; my brother has the books so I just guessed what I thought was close enough.

And also, I know that you are thinking that this doesn't fit into anything, but everything will be explained in later chapters. Please review!

airyckah


	2. Meaningful Memories

_Buffy was walking through a cemetery that seemed familiar, like a distant memory that you just can't totally recall. As she walked along, glancing at the headstones as she walked. They were all familiar names. Names of people she only knew of a life that she never knew really existed. She didn't want to exist. One that she had grown to accept the fact never really had existed._

_She longed to stop, to read, to mourn, to put an end to her feeling of loss. But something forced her on, forced her to keep walking, searching for something that she could not think of. Something that had been pulled from her memory._

_She glanced at one name long enough to be able to make a name out of it. Angel. A man…a vampire that had once been her lover._

_Finally she stopped, facing two headstones side by side. A man stood behind them, a man she knew, but didn't know._

_"You can only choose one. The time will come and you will be forced to choose between a love that exists now, and a love that will exist forever."_

_The man's name came to her._

_"But Giles-" she tried to speak, but he was gone. Shaking, she looked down on the headstones to read the names, a feeling of dread, love, and pain chilling her spine. As she read the first one she shook harder._

_It read Remus Lupin. She gasp and felt tears start to come to her eyes. "Please…" she whispered, turning her attention to the other headstone. Sirius Black. "God, please no…"_

88888888888888888

When she woke in a cold sweat and sat up suddenly, a sob escaping her lips. Rupert Giles' words ran through her mind.

"_You can only choose one. The time will come when you forced to choose between a love that exists now and a love that will exist forever_." Buffy knew what he meant. She had to choose who was to live; Sirius or Remus. But it didn't make sense. Sirius was already dead. How could she really choose who was to live?

"Are you alright?" Remus sat up beside her.

"I'm fine," she whispered, turning away from him and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Just a bad dream."

Remus pulled Buffy back down onto the bed and rested her head on his chest. "Does it have anything to do with the dream?"

Buffy nodded, knowing the dream he spoke of.

"It was weird…I…I can't talk about it right now…" she whispered, closing her eyes. Remus kissed the top of her head.

"I understand…its okay…now get some sleep…" in a couple of minutes they were both back asleep, dreamlessly snoozing through the night.

88888888888888888

When Buffy woke the next morning the first thing she could think of was her dream. It was becoming a curse; one that she couldn't prevent.

"Buffy, are you up yet? It's almost ten; we have a meeting with the Order in an hour." Buffy jumped up and dressed quickly; not in her normal clothes; instead in her muggle clothes. She liked the muggle clothes much better than she liked her wizard clothes.

When she came down the stairs Remus was waiting, dressed and setting two plates of eggs on the table.

"Hey." Buffy kissed him on the cheek and sat down at the table in front of one of the breakfast plates.

"Hey to you too. Hurry and eat, we should be there early." Remus said, digging in to his own food.

When they made it to the Black house, Buffy heard only the screams of Mrs. Black; Sirius' mother.

"Filthy creatures! Mudbloods! Get out of my house! It's a disgrace-" she was silenced and Harry came down the stairs along with Hermione and Ron.

"Remus! Buffy! Good to see you!" Buffy nodded towards Harry and let Remus lead her to the living room. As she waked she allowed memories to come to her.

88888888888888888

_"Sirius..."Buffy giggled, "Where are you taking me?" _

_Sirius led Buffy through the old Black house, seemigly to Buffy aimlessly. When he finally stopped her, Buffy stood still and did as he instructed her._

_"Open your eyes."_

_Buffy did and almost fainted of shock._

_"How-" Buffy stopped herself._

_Sirius' entire bedroom was filled with candles, and there was a table in the middle of the room, in which had two black roses lying on the table. Sirius knew that she loved black roses more than red._

_Black rose petals were scattered all over the room. _

_"Sit," Sirius whispered softly in her ear. She sat down._

_Sirius lifted the lid on the plate in front of her. All of her favorite foods were there; though she only had two that she _really_ liked._

_When they had finished eating Sirius waved his wand and the room filled with soft violin music. _

_"Care to dance?" he asked, holin gout a hand. Buffy smiled and nodded._

_Sirius took her up in his arms and they moved swifly around the room to the music. _

_"Buffy..." he whispered, his eyes closed and lips close to her ear, "I really do seriously love you. More than anyone or anything. And I know that your sister doesn't like us seeing each other...But..." As he bant down onto one knee Buffy's heart skipped a beat. "Will you marry me?" Buffy got shivers as three words left her lips._

_"Bloody hell yes!"_

88888888888888888

_"I love you Sirius, but I can't get married! I'm sixteen! I'm not even out of school yet! I'm so sorry, I swear to God, when we are older…"_

_"Yeah, and I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I asked you."_

_"Sirius, really, I love you…"_

_"I love you too…" he kissed her and when they pulled apart Sirius slipped the ring off of her finger and slipped it into his pocket._

_"When we're older," he agreed._

88888888888888888

_Buffy entered the house. She could only hear two voices; yelling at each other, screaming more even._

_She followed the voices and found Mrs. Black and Sirius arguing in the kitchen._

_"It's a disgrace…you flaunting that mudblood around! Either you get rid of her, or we will get rid of you," she said, pointing a finger into his chest._

_"Then I guess I won't be seeing you any more!" Sirius stormed out of the room , with his school trunk dragging behind him. "Buffy-"he hadn't been expecting her to be there. "Let's leave. Now," he said, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the house._

_"Sirius-" he tossed his trunk and kicked the dirt._

_"That bloody bitch!"_

_"Sirius-if I've caused any trouble, maybe you should listen to-"_

_"Don't you even dare to tell me to listen to that…that… he stopped and shook his head. "Never mind. Just forget today."_

_"Sirius, my sister and James are gunna kill me if they find out you ran away because of me… "_

_Sirius shook his head. "I was leaving anyway. I can't stand her." He wrapped his arms around Buffy. "I love you, and I won't let anything EVER come between me and being with you."_

88888888888888888

When Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had been ushered back upstairs, the meeting began.

They had since moved into the dining room where there was a table for them to sit at.

Remus sat on one side of Buffy, and the newcomer Tara sat on the other side. the meeting started after Dumbledore had introduced Tara, of whom there had been whispering like, 'who is she?' and 'where is she from?'

Dumbledore proceeded by calling forward certain people to discuss certain issues. Kingsley went up first.

"After the unexpected death of Sirius, they have taken his case to trial, and proved him innocent. I regret that the man will never be able to taste the freedom in the world now his innocence has been confirmed." Buffy didn't like the way he spoke; he sounded like a newspaper article.

Dumbledore then called Tara forward.

"Um…there's nothing much for me to say, sir."

"Can you tell who we should be focusing our attention on taking down now?"

"Well…I can, yes." She stood up. "Her name is Willow. She is the most powerful Wiccan Witch to date. And as if that isn't bad enough to deal with, she has recently been turned to a vampire by Angeles. I hope you all know who Angeles is." There were a few words muttered, but everyone's nodded yes. "And so, being turned into a vampire bloodline as as powerful as that, it makes her ten times more dangerous.

Buffy looked up as Tara spoke of Angeles.

"Um…sorry to interrupt, Tara, but I thought that Angeles turned good after a Higher Power gave him a soul to regret the mistakes of his past?"

Tara nodded. "There are ways magically, with Wicca, to give someone the illusion of pure happiness. Angel lost his soul when some Wiccan Witch did a spell to cast that exact illusion and so he is currently Angeles.

"If we can find where they have hidden his soul and release, that will take care of his threat, leaving Willow."

"But won't they have the other three of the Four on their side?" asked Remus.

"Yes, I suppose they would, but none of the other pose as much of a threat as Angeles and Willow. If Drusilla, William, and Darla are on their side, then when we have disposed of the worse threat, we will take care of them.

"Because there are vampires involved, I have called an old friend for help. Everyone, meet the Slayer. Faith."

88888888888888888

A/N i feel horribble (well, not bad at all) for leaving off there, but hey, whats a girl to do? hehe, the next chapter'll be up soon.

SPECIAL THANKS TO: RockinSlayer and DreamerChildthanks for your reviews and thoughts. I dont wanna say anything more or i'll give away the story, so maybe it'd be best if i just shut up because I'm rambling again. Byebye!

airyckah


	3. 30 Minutes

A/N sorry it took me so long to get this up… but it is now!

Disclaimer: Buffy characters belong to joss whedon and Harry potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The song 30 minutes belongs to t.A.T.u.

CHAPTER 3

Faith walked into the room and Buffy shivered. She looked the exact same; long wavy dark hair, and dark eyes. Buffy watched as Faith walked around the table and over to Tara. Their eyes met, and for a minute Buffy could have sworn Faith had known her. Who she was…or could have been.

"She can't be the Slayer! They're just a myth!" yelled Harry from the doorway.

"I can assure you all and the kid that I exist…and I'm here."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU GET BACK UP THOSE STAIRS THIS INSTANT OR YOU"LL REGRET IT!" screamed Molly Weasley. Harry angrily left the door way and headed up the stairs.

Buffy turned back to Faith and again for a moment their eyes met. Buffy shivered again and looked away.

"You alright?" whispered Remus. Buffy nodded.

"Just cold."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She can't be the bloody Slayer!" yelled Harry. "She doesn't exist!"

"Well actually…"

"Don't you dare say it!"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but she does exist. The ministry wanted to keep it from us because in 1856 the Slayer killed a wizarding family. The called her a rogue and dismissed the existence of the Slayer to a myth in hopes of preventing it from happening again. But the fact was that she killed the family because they were attempting to bring back the Master-the master vampire," she added, at Ron's confused look, "and she was told to by the Watcher's Council. The Watcher's Council is a council of people trained to train the Chosen Slayer."

"Bloody hell Hermione we get the idea!" Ron said, jamming a Bernie Bott's all Flavored Bean into his mouth. He made a disgusted look and spat it out.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you had all of the facts."

"So…you believe Faith is the Slayer?" Hermione brought out a book.

"Well yes, I suppose I do," she said, burying herself behind it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We'll see you later," yelled Buffy back into the house as she and Remus headed out. It was a full moon and so Remus needed to get caged up.

Once that was done, Buffy headed back upstairs and into the sitting room.

"Goddess!" she yelled, out of shock.

"Well, I was expecting more of a welcome." Faith sat on the couch with Tara.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes you can actually." Tara stood up.

"Do you know who you are?"

"I am Buffy Summers. Adopted daughter of Joyce Summers, originally named-" she stopped. She didn't want that information out.

"You're more than that, B." Buffy whipped her head around quickly. "You know!" Faith seemed shocked.

"I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Yes you do! You know what you are!"

"No I don't!"

"Buffy, don't deny it!" said Tara. Buffy shook her head.

"You are Buffy Summers, Potential Slayer!" Buffy shook her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know." Faith's eyes met Buffy's accusingly. Buffy looked away and nodded.

"I do," she whispered.

"Do you remember? What happened?"

"You mean the…" she didn't know what to call it. "Yes, I do. I have to go." She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes, to alter our lives  
30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes, to finally decide _

30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes, to finally decide

Buffy sat looking into the fireplace. Over the past half-hour thousands of thoughts had tortured her brain. Should she fear Faith and Tara? She didn't think so, but it was Faith… but then again she was different growing up differently…perhaps the same with Faith. This past half-hour could change Buffy's life… and she was scared. It reminded her of when 30 minutes changed her life…twice before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Buffy, you're adopted."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_You're adopted. Your biological parents and I have met, and we have decided that if you want, you can meet them and your twin sister."_

"_I HAVE A TWIN SISTER?"_

"_Yes, but you look absolutely _nothing_ alike."_

"_I want to meet them." Joyce nodded. _

_Ten minutes passed quickly. _

"_Buffy, this is your parents and your twin sister." The first thing Buffy noticed was the familiar red hair she knew too well. The red hair of the girl she had known since she was a child._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

haha this isn't that obvious about who it is, but I wanted another cliffie, so there you go… tho u r welcum to guess as to who the bufster's twin is… the person who gets it right will get a cookie! Byebye

airyckah


	4. In Her

DISCLAIMER: I'm sad to say that the characters all belong to Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling. Though I am proud to say the song featured in this story _does_ belong to me and I shall now start to feature _my_ songs in this story.

CHAPTER FOUR

"_Lily…? What the bloody hell?" Buffy stared from face to face. Joyce, Lily's mother, Lily's father, and Lily. "You're not…you can't be…"_

"_Buffy, you have to understand some things…"_

"_Like what? My best friend is my twin sister and you never told me? Why, mum?" screamed Buffy, glaring._

"_I'm sorry, I just…"_

"_Just what? Hmm? Just didn't want to bother telling me?" _

"_That's not it!"_

"_So, my best friend is my sister, and my best friend's parents are really my parents?"_

"_Yes…" muttered Joyce lightly. _

_Buffy shook her head and stormed off to her room._

XzXzX

"_What do you want me to do?" yelled Sirius, waving his hands in the air._

"_Love me!" Buffy screamed back. "Love me like you used to! Love me so much you would take one of the forbiddens for me! Just fucking love me Sirius!"_

"_I do Buffy! I fucking do, but you don't realize that!"_

"_No you don't! Sirius-" Buffy's voice dropped and she looked away. "You've never looked at me the same since I gave you that ring back. I told you Sirius, and we agreed, when we get older. But you've never ever looked at me the same."_

"_Buffy, I've always looked at you the same! I love you more than you will ever know! I love you I love you I fuckin love you Buffy Anne Summers! So don't you fucking dare say I don't!" Buffy dropped to her knees and started to cry. "Buffy, baby don't cry…"_

"_I'm telling you Sirius, it's a fucking sign…"_

"_No it isn't."_

XzXzX

"_Remus…" Buffy could feel his breathe. _

"_Buffy, go get the man you love." Buffy hesitated. _

"_Remus-"_

"_Don't make me make you leave." Buffy laughed and apparated to find Sirius._

_It was a horrible scene; the house had been taken to the ground. As Buffy walked through the wreckage she could see a pale arm hang out from what used to be the bedroom wall. Buffy lifted the wall and dropped to her knees. Lily lay motionless._

"_Lily…Lily! Don't play these games right now…" Buffy checked for a pulse, for any sign of life, but found nothing._

"_Buffy…" Sirius stood in front of her holding a crying bundle. "They're-they're gone." _

"_No…NO!" she screamed. "Not Lily…"_

"_SIRIUS!" boomed Hagrid. "DUMBLEDORE WANTS THAT BABY!" _

"_I'm the Godfather, Hagrid. Harry's mine now."_

"_No he ruddy hell ain't! I'm sorry, Sirius, I'm just followin' Dumbledore's orders." Reluctantly, Sirius handed Harry over to Hagrid._

"_Take my bike." He turned to Buffy. "Buffy," he said, grabbing her shoulders, shaking her lightly and forcing her to look him in the eye. "You _have _to get away from here."_

"_But Sirius-"_

"_No buts! The ministry is going to be swarming all over this place. Go back to Remus'; you'll be safe there."_

"_I am not going back there! My best friends were just killed by their best friend! I am going to kill-"_

"_No you're not. You won't be able to."_

"_And why not?"_

"_Because he'll already be dead." With that Sirius apparated off._

XzXzX

_Buffy sat crying on the bed in Remus' room. "_Why?_" she sobbed. Remus wrapped his arms around her gently. "Why would you even think he did it Remus? You know as well as I that he couldn't!"_

"_Buffy, he was their secret keeper! He was the one who betrayed them."_

_Buffy gave up. There wasn't a hope in hell that she could convince Remus that Peter had been the secret keeper._

"_Remus…" she whispered, looking up at him._

"_Mmhmm…"he answered._

"_Can you forgive me?"_

"_For what?"_

"_For leaving you?"_

"_Of course I can…" He kissed her gently._

XzXzX

**_Dream…_**

"_Buffy." Buffy looked up and found herself in a black ballroom gown looking up at Sirius who wore a black tux._

"_Mmhmm?"_

"_You can do it. Please. Bring me back."_

"_You're dead. How can I?"_

"_I'm not dead. You know that. I'm lost. I need you to find me."_

"_How?" _

"_It's like looking in a crowd…" He slowly walked backwards away from her, reluctantly letting her hands go._

"_Wait!" Buffy chased after him, but a crowd of women and men in dresses and tuxes engulfed them both and Buffy could not find him. "Sirius!" she ran through the crowd, searching for him. Spinning in circles, trying to find the man she loved. Then she saw him there about fifty feet in front of her. She stood still for a moment, then ran to him. But the moment she touched his hands she found herself in a cold sweat in her own bed._

**_End of dream_**

"Buffy? Are you alright?" Buffy looked at Remus.

"I-I'm fine…" she looked away from him. Was it just a pointless dream? Or did it mean something more?

She got out of her bed and found a pair of jeans lying on the floor. She put them on along with a too-big shirt of Remus'.

"There's something I have to do. I'll be back soon."

She flooed over to the Black House.

"Tara!" she yelled, pounding on the door of the room Tara and Faith had been put in.

"Buffy? What's wrong?" asked Hermione, poking her head out of her door. Buffy shook her head.

"Nothing, 'Mione. I just need to speak to Tara." Just then Tara's door opened.

"What's the matter?" she asked, looking at Buffy and then at Hermione.

"I _really_ need to talk to you." Tara glanced at Hermione.

"Come in," she said, moving out of the way to let Buffy in.

"Is there a way to get a lost soul back?" she asked urgently, staring straight at Tara. By now Faith was up to.

"Yes, but-"

"No buts." _No buts._ She sounded like the person she was trying to get back. "I need to get a lost soul back."

"Who's?"

"Sirius Black's."

XzXzX

"Stand back for now." Buffy stepped away from where Tara was sitting. Tara sat cross-legged. She had five candles around her and she sat in the middle of a white chalk pentacle on the floor to which the candles were the tips of the star.

She started sprinkling something that looked a lot like sat around herself while chanting quietly.

Buffy watched this and tripped back when a portal opened in front of Tara.

"Buffy?"

"Um…yeah?"

"Go into the portal. You'll have five minutes to retrieve Sirius."

Buffy slowly walked towards the portal. She let her hand go through first, then she stepped through.

The place had no up, no down, it made no sense. The stairs would go up, down, then she'd be upside down…the exit was in the middle of all of this. She then spotted a door and walked into it.

The room was exactly like her dream. She was immediately pushed into a crowd of men in tuxes and women in ballroom dresses. She pushed her way through the crowd, searching for Sirius.

_She can't find a way_

_To justify_

_Her heart_

_She can't find a way_

_To equalize _

_Her hurt_

She looked down and found herself wearing the same black ballroom gown as in her dream. She continued to push her way when a soft whispering of Sirius' voice filled her ears.

"Buffy…"

_She just wants to _

_Hold him tight_

_And never fight_

_Again_

_She just wants to_

_Be herself_

_And never care_

_Again_

_But the love she forgot_

_But the love she had lost_

_Hadn't forgot its trust_

_In her_

She turned around and there he stood, about twenty, thirty feet in front of her. She ran to him, and this time when she grabbed his hands and collapsed into him she didn't wake up from a dream. Instead she opened her eyes and found herself back in her jeans and T-shirt, standing in Tara's room, her head pressed against Sirius' chest and holding his torso as tight as she could.

"Oh my god…" she pulled back and looked at Sirius. "Oh my god…" She grabbed him and hugged him again as tight as she could. He hugged her back.

"Buffy…"

"Oh god Sirius…"

XzXzX

A/N thanx to Slays...more explaining to come if i can fit it in the next chapter...thank you! now Review!


	5. Death, Death, Go Away

"Sirius?" Remus didn't move. "But you're…aren't you?"

"Dead? No…never was. I was just a lost soul that Buffy came and found."

"With help from you."

"Yeah well _I _thought you'd think it was just a dream. I never actually thought you'd come out looking for a way to get me back!"

"Yeah well you were always dumb like that."

"Now that's not nice."

"Well that's just me."

The conversation went on and on…Remus eventually felt like he were invisible.

"Well," he eventually intervened, "I think we could all use some sleep. Are you coming home Buffy?" asked Remus, standing from his spot on the old armchair in the Black House living room.

"Mmhmm…seeya, Sirius," she said, avoiding eye contact with him.

All of a sudden the front door slammed open and shut and there was the sound of someone collapsing onto the hardwood flooring.

Buffy poked her head into the hall to see what had happened and gasped.

The red haired Bill lay of the floor, out cold, already lying in a pool of blood.

"Oh god…" Buffy ran back into the living room and into Remus' arms while Sirius checked for a pulse. He stood up and shook his head.

"Buffy, go get Molly and Arthur…" Buffy immediately ran up the stairs.

XzXzX

"I'm sure we all regret being here today, on such a sad occasion." Dumbledore spoke calmly and sadly, the usual twinkle in his eye gone. "Today we are here to say goodbye to one of our own, Bill Weasley. A young man full of ambition and life."

It went on, and on, until almost everyone had spoken.

"We need revenge," muttered Harry.

"We all need revenge, Potter," said Faith. "We have all lost one person we loved to Voldemort. Some of us more. We all need revenge. And you kid, are the only one that can get it for us."

"Don't be filling the boy's head with that shit," someone else said.

"It's not shit and you all know it. That kid is the only one that can get revenge for all of us, for himself. You realize that in some way, every person that had been killed by Voldemort in the past five years has had a connection to Potter some how."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"That means everything. Voldemort is after him, is trying to hurt him, just as much mentally as physically."

Silence.

"Kid, I've got your back."

More silence.

"Thanks," muttered Harry barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

Just then _Avada Kedavara_ was yelled somewhere in the distance and everyone dropped to the ground to avoid getting hit. Time seemed to slow for Buffy. She could see hooded figures and hear more curses being yelled.

Faith was one of the last to move. She didn't duck, though, she started moving in Harry's direction. Harry didn't move, he just stood there. She grabbed him and forced him behind her. She turned and stared in the direction the curses were coming from. She braced herself just as a green light hit her.

Almost immediately Buffy could feel it coursing through her. A power that she had not felt before. A power stronger than her magic. A power more complicated, more…powerful. The power of the Slayer.

XzXzX

A/N sorry this chapter is so short, but this is all that I wanted in there. I'm hoping to make the next chapter really long if I can to compensate for this. Ta ta for now tho! And don't forget to review!


	6. Welcome Back, Everybody

"Its just that…" 

"That what?"

"I can't explain…"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then tell me what is wrong."

There was a silence. Remus stood in the hall, listening to Sirius and Buffy's conversation. He knew he shouldn't, but it was really hard not to.

"Sirius-"

"Just tell me."

"Its complicated, hard to explain…"

"Buffy?"

"Yes?"

"You trust me. What is so complicated about that?"

"Its not that…its just…"

"Its just what?"

"I'm…Sirius, when Faith died, because she was the Slayer, a Potential somewhere in the world becomes the next Slayer…"

"And? What does that have to do with you?"

"I'm the Slayer."

Remus tripped from where he was standing. Buffy? _Now_ she was the Slayer? Why hadn't she become the Slayer _before_ Faith, like…like the dream?

The door opened and Buffy gasped.

"Remus? What are you doing?"

"Um…er…well you see…"

"Were you listening in on our conversation?"

"Er…mmhmm?"

"Why the…Why? Don't you trust me?"

"Well yes, of course, but Buffy, it was a accident! I didn't mean to!"

"Right. Mmhmm. You didn't mean to listen in on our conversation. God, Remus!" she slammed the door shut.

"Buffy…" Sirius stood on the other side of the room.

"What?" she snapped angrily, running a hand through her long blonde hair out of frustration.

"Its just…are you alright?" he asked, gliding across the room to her. Buffy fell to her knees onto the floor.

"I don't…I don't know…."

"Tell me what's wrong."

So she told him everything. Everything about the dream, about the memories, about herself and Remus, about herself and him…

XzXzX

Remus sat on the bed, hands tangled in his hair. He knew that he shouldn't have been listening in on their conversation…so why did he? He screwed everything up.

Bang.

He jumped up and looked ahead to where the roof of the house had caved in, forming a hole where the shingles had once been. He looked up, wondering what could have caused it.

"Holy shit!"

A dark figure came down through the roof from the night. He stood up and towered over Remus…

He grabbed Remus by the throat and lifted him off the ground slightly…

XzXzX

"Remus? Baby I'm so sorry for reacting like that…" when Buffy made it into the room she froze. The roof was all over the floor…and a black jacket lay in the midst of the mess. "Angelus…"

She immediately changed from her outfit into a white T-shirt…one of her own this time, and a pair of black pants. She grabbed the jacket and put it on.

She ran downstairs into the basement and pulled out an old chest that she yanked open. Inside was a crossbow, some wooden stakes, a couple crosses, some holy water…

She grabbed the crossbow and a couple of stakes and took off in search of Angelus.

XzXzX

"What do you want with me?" spat Remus, his hands chained to the wall behind him.

"What do we want with you? Hey, Willow, did you hear that?"

"Sure did baby. But I want to make him suffer a bit…" A redhead vampire came out of the shadows. She wore all black. Remus took one glance at her and immediately thought Goth.

She approached Remus carefully, an evil smirk across her face. She grabbed his hair and forced his head back. Remus felt a sharp pain in his neck and he cried out.

"Willow! Don't do anything yet." Willow pulled away and Remus whipped his head out of her grasp. As he did this he noticed someone chained to the wall beside him.

"Faith?"

The brunette looked up.

"Wolfy? What the fuck are you doing here? Is B okay?"

"As far as I know…but aren't you…dead?"

"What can I say…Red is a powerful witch…and an evil one at that. But what I still can't figure out is since when can a fucking vampire be a witch too?"

XzXzX

"Buffy? Where are you going?" Buffy looked up. Sirius and Tara stood in the doorway.

"I'm going to save Remus. Tara? Can you do something for me?"

"Yeah."

"I need you to perform a spell to make everyone remember everything."

"But Buffy-"

"Just do it, please."

"Buffy…" Sirius grabbed her. "Don't do this alone…I'll come with you!"

"I'm not going to let you die again, Sirius."

"Please."

"No."

XzXzX

When the door to the dank…dungeon, Remus thought, opened, everyone looked.

"Well sorry to crash the party but I don't think that anyone wants to die today."

"Buffy?" Faith and Remus said together.

"Faith?"

"She's the Slayer!" hissed Willow.

"Willow?" Angelus was closer and in one swift movement had hit Buffy square in the jaw.

Buffy stepped back and dodged another punch. She tried to hit Angelus back, but he grabbed her hand and stopped her. He spun her around and pinned both of her hands behind her back and grabbed her ponytail and yanked her head back. He hovered over her neck…

"I think that that's my jacket you have," he said. Buffy laughed.

"Finders keepers losers weepers."

She turned her body quickly and flipped Angelus over her back. He let go of her hair and fell onto his back onto the cement floor.

Willow reached out and took a scratch at Buffy, leaving three twin scratches across her cheek.

"You know, that really hurt," she said, reaching for her crossbow. She held it out pointing it at Willow.

She hesitated then, she didn't want to kill Willow, her best friend…

_She's not your best friend anymore. She's one of the ones your people has always been known to kill…_ a voice of reason told her, and she could feel herself applying pressure onto the trigger…

Just as the room filled with a sudden glow. The glow died down and Angelus still lied on the floor out cold, but Willow's anger had disappeared.

"What is this?" she screamed.

"What is what?"

"These…these lies…these memories…what are they? Where are they from?"

"They're from the past, Willow. Who you really are…"

"They're lies, Willow," said Angelus, standing up.

"Dammit. Why can't vampires stay out as long as humans?" muttered Buffy.

"Willow, I have them to. They're not real. They don't exist. Never did." Angelus moved across to Buffy. Buffy didn't pull the trigger on the crossbow.

"I know there is _some_ Angel in there. Angel, its me, Buffy…please, just fight him, fight Angelus…"

"Buffy…"

"Fight him…"

She had started pointing the crossbow to the floor…

He lashed out and pulled her back, bearing her neck. Buffy dropped the crossbow. When he spoke Buffy was hurt by the words…

"Angel is no more." There was a sudden pain in her neck and Buffy tried to fight him off, but it was no use. She was getting weaker by the second, and he was already really strong…

"No!" screamed Remus, Faith, and Willow at the same time…Buffy felt herself letting go of the reality she had hold on.


	7. Once Upon Drunken Night

She hadn't been expecting to wake up. But when she did she was completely relieved.

"Buffy?" came Remus' soft whispering.

"Remus?"

"Thank god you're okay!"

"What happened?"

" Willow… Willow saved you."

"Is she okay?"

She heard no answer. "She…Angelus killed her."

"But she remembered? She saved me because she remembered?" Remus nodded.

Buffy felt tears starting to roll down her cheek.

"Buffy, why would you _do_ such a stupid thing like that? You of all people should know how dangerous Angelus is! You could have gotten yourself killed, or turned or…anything. You have no clue how lucky you are, Buffy." Buffy looked away.

"Is Faith okay?" she asked, which Remus took as a sign that she wasn't ready for that conversation.

"Wonderful, B." Buffy sat up and saw Faith at the door. "Can I get a moment with her, Wolfy?"

Remus reluctantly left the room.

"Faith… I thought…well you were…"

"I was, yeah. Now I know how you felt after that whole key thing…" Buffy couldn't help it but to laugh. "But…"

"But what?"

"I want to thank you, B."

"Oh wow…the unapologetic Faith is apologizing!"

"Shut up." They laughed. "But you…you saved me…and Remus…and in some ways you saved Willow even…"

"Its what we are supposed to do, remember? Help people." Faith nodded.

"You were always better at that than me…"

"You saved people to. You did."

Faith shook her head. "No. You were always the better slayer than me."

"No, Faith. And I should be thanking you. You saved me."

"Hey, we can save the apologies for now until we stop Voldemort and his goonies." They laughed.

"Okay."

"You know, you're really lucky. You got bit but yet you never died and are not a vampire. And you have two men who love you more than anyone ever loved me."

XzXzX

"Remus…"

"Mmhmm?" they lay in their bed, Buffy lying held tight in Remus' arms.

"It's just…knowing what we're getting into, I might not make it out alive…"

"Of course you will! You just need time to get over what happened."

"Remus?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Let me finish. I just want to let you know how much you mean to me…" Remus set a finger on her lips.

"I know, baby…" they kissed.

"But right now," she said, standing up, "I promised I'd be taking Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny round to get Hogwarts supplies." And she left. Remus didn't move, but sighed as she walked away.

XzXzX

Buffy listened as Hermione read her the booklist. They were in walking towards the bookstore when Buffy stopped dead.

"Hey," came an amused voice. When Hermione looked up Buffy was smiling.

"You guys go on ahead…I'm gunna talk to Sirius for a moment." When Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron had left Buffy gave Sirius a hug.

"Man, Buffy, its been so long! You don't even come visit anymore!" Buffy shook her head.

"What are you doing out here, Sirius?"

"Well I needed a knew wand and since I'm free to be out here, well I thought I'd come and get it on my own." He held up the new wand. "I see you're helping Harry and them get their school stuff…"

"Mmhmm…"

"Mind if I join in?"

Buffy smiled. "C'mon."

After finishing in Diagon Alley and returning the kids to Grimauld Place, Buffy and Sirius went out to a muggle bar a couple blocks away from Grimauld Place. They spent quite a time there; a couple of hours; just laughing, talking and drinking. They eventually made it back to Grimauld Place; a tad on the drunk side.

"Ssssshhhh…" said Buffy, quite loud for someone trying to restore peacefulness, as Sirius slammed the door and they staggered into the hall, laughing. As they had reached the top of the stairs Buffy tripped on the last one and grabbed Sirius for support. They stood there for a moment, Buffy leaning on Sirius, Sirius leaning on the wall. Then slowly, very slowly, they moved closer and closer, until they kissed. Not a you're-my-best-friend-I-love-you-kiss, not a drunk- (which they definitely were,)-I'll-kiss-anyone-kiss, but a passionate I-need-you-more-than-anything-I-love-you-more-than-anyone-kiss. And when they finally broke apart, which eventually they did, they stood in silence, before kissing again.

"Buffy…" gasped Sirius, pulling away far enough so he could say her name.

"Shh…"

"But Rem-"

"Doesn't have to know." She kissed him again before dragging him into him room, closing the door behind them.

XzXzX

A/N: **PLEASE READ, DEVINE-DESIRE**

As much as I do appreciate your criticism and I will take it into consideration for the development of some of the characters, I would just like to say Buffy, and all of the other characters lives are going to be different, because of how they were raised. Buffy was not raised the same way as she was in the show and so her experiences were different and therefore she has lead a different life. And I do believe that you have made a point about Remus and Sirius, and I will attempt to fill out what is missing with Remus and Sirius both, but I think Sirius is a little love-struck, yes, but again with the living a different life thing. I don't think that he had ever had a love of his life in the HP books, and so I think that he would react a little differently to it and ultimately changing the way he behaved.

If you have anything else you would like to say, feel free to contact me by E-mail.

airyckah


End file.
